The Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core seeks to consolidate the NHP experimental objectives of the Consortia for AIDS Vaccine Research (CAVR) in Nonhuman Primates proposal into a single Core composed of highly experienced research personnel. This Core will provide the expertise and technical support required to insure successful completion of the multifaceted and extensive NHP research protocols supporting Project 1 -